


feels like we're on the edge right now

by Ekevka



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, Pretending To Be Married, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, set during search for Ezra, this is really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka
Summary: Ahsoka was in charge of their course.Surely this all was her plan?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Sabine Wren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	feels like we're on the edge right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> This is a treat and I hope you'll like it!

“I hope it’s worth it”, Sabine said before landing and winced: she  _ was _ trying to find the perfect words or, maybe, the perfect painting to express how she felt about Ahsoka, there was no  _ need _ for the universe to stuck them on a planet where only folks with families had any right to trade.

Since they needed new parts for their ship, they both pretented to be married - a quick glance and somehow they kept sitting slightly closer than usual, and Sabine finally could place a hand on Ahsoka’s lekku - and keep it there, or just brush, and don’t stumble over herself apologising. 

Sabine wasn’t expecting Ahsoka to be just as touchy, or to choose to hold her by the waist instead of just putting a hand on her shoulder, but it was welcome. It wasn’t a charade she could win alone, now was it?

When Ahsoka was  _ delighted _ they got one bed, Sabine started to think the whole arrangement was not a coincidence. 

When Ahsoka didn’t even pretend to sleep on her side before enveloping Sabine in a hug, Sabine understood… but they needed rest.

They could speak about their feelings - or act on them - in the morning.


End file.
